reverend_insanityfandomcom-20200216-history
Yan Tu
Yan Tu was a fire path Gu Master of Southern Border. He's a hidden elder of Shang Clan. Appearance Yan Tu was an old man and had a head full of unkempt and long hair. He was thin like a stick and his legs were bare. Whether it was his fingernails or toenails, they had not been cut for a long time and were long and crooked. He was wearing rags and had a hunched back, like an old beggar on the roadside. Background Yan Tu was the peak of experts in third inner city battle stage and never leave, he was suppose to go forward, but remaining in third inner city battle stage. He was fire path Gu Master, his fighting style was hit-and-run and because of his shrewd nature, he had won numerous battles, only losing occasionally to Ju Kai Bei, he vowed to defeat him, only after he became a true number one, he would leave the battle stage gloriously, this is reason why he keep staying in third inner city battle zone. He was the heroes of battle stage, standing proudly at the summit. These few years, there were many Gu Masters who wanted to stand out and become an external elder of the Shang Clan, but they were stopped by Yan Tu and lost their hopes of advancing. The Past (Ju Kai Bei & Yan Tu) Yan Tu and Ju Kai Bei were once solitary demonic path Gu Masters. They had even made a name for themselves while roaming around Southern Border and had endured for ten years. However, they were becoming tired as the time passed, demonic path Gu Masters lived extremely free lives, but there was a huge pressure on them, they would have to keep on worrying about the food for their Gu, Primeval Stones, their own safety and other things. The two were slowly fed up with such a life, but they did not have the courage to change their ways. Until one day, when these two encountered each other in the wild. There was an extreme lack of trust between demonic path Gu Masters. The moment these two noticed the other, they immediately attacked to ensure they held the initiative. Who would have imagined these two were evenly matched and fought from day to night. They used their intelligence, traps, and every kind of trick they knew with all their strength. When dawn arrived, the two did not have strength to continue their battle, their Primeval Essence were fully expended and their bodies were covered with wounds. They were both within each other's reach, but they did not have strength to make the final strike and kill the other. When the morning light shone on their faces, these two both made an identical decision, they commented = They did not know why, but the two spoke at the same time. After they finished speaking, the two looked at each other. After a moment of silence, the two laughed heartily at the same time. This was fate, it was like Heaven's Will. On this day, two veteran demonic path Gu Masters with not the least bit of trust, gained a best friend for life. As if they wanted to completely discard their past, they began changing and chose to trust each other.